


Too Hot

by Hikarullyr



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarullyr/pseuds/Hikarullyr
Summary: Nayeon and Momo play a game in which they have to kiss without stopping and without touching each other. The one that first touches the other loses. The winner gets to do whatever they want with the loser.





	Too Hot

It was a pretty calm day in the dorm, no schedules or anything, just rest. Most of the girls took this opportunity to go out and do something different, but Momo and Nayeon had a different idea in mind, as they preferred to stay together at home, just enjoying one another’s presence. So there they were, lying on Momo and Jeongyeon’s bed, cozily wrapped up in each other’s arms while they chatted. Well, Nayeon was the one doing most of the chatting, whilst Momo was being a really good listener.

“…and Jihyo told me ‘you should have more self-control’ and stuff, but this made no sense to me ‘cause I already have a great amount of it!” The older was truly outraged by their leader’s collocation and she was showing it by frantically waving her hands in disbelief.

“Are you sure about that?” Well, mostly a good listener, until now.

“What?” That question caught her by surprise. Nayeon had to pause for a moment to process what she’d just heard. “You doubt my self-control? Of all people, you?!” The girl continued with a dumbfounded expression, partly really shocked and partly being overly dramatic about the situation.

“You may not notice, but you can be pretty impulsive sometimes.” The words came out of lips that sported a smug grin, the speaker satisfied with the reaction she was getting.

“Oh, like when?” Nayeon gave a challenging look, before adding: “And for the record, pretty I am all the time.” Her extremely confident self couldn’t resist the pun. She didn’t take a second to continue though. “But you, of all people, have no right to accuse me of impulsiveness; you can’t see jokbal in front of you that you’re already speeding to eat it. And don’t let me start on the uncontrollable habit you have to hug what you’re allergic to.”

“What, you’re definitely exaggerating it.” The provocative expression was replaced by her characteristic gasp.

“I don’t think so.” Nayeon could be incredibly stubborn sometimes. This time specifically with her arms crossed and a pouty face. Momo couldn’t deny it was extremely adorable, and staring at her girlfriend’s beautiful lips gave her an idea, although a not so innocent one.

“Ok, I have a suggestion to settle this disagreement then. How about we play a game to decide who have more self-control?”

“What game?” Confusion was evident in her voice. What could her girlfriend possibly be up to?

“It’s called ‘too hot’. It goes like this: two people have to kiss each other without stopping and without touching. The first one that touches the other loses and the winner can do whatever they want with them.” The explanation was accompanied by a defiantly look. Nayeon would never deny it.

“I don’t understand why you are suggesting your defeat, but I’m in. Nothing better than be able to do whatever I want with you.” The pout gave place to a confident look, her competitiveness showing.

Momo had to admit that last line sent shivers down her spine, although she wouldn’t give her girlfriend the pleasure to hear this out loud, so she just silently sat on the bed, facing the challenged girl.

Without further delay, she leaned in slowly, finding support for her hands on bed sheets instead of soft thighs. The kiss started with just a brush of soft lips, small pecks and tongue teases. Nayeon knew right at this moment that her girlfriend was fully compromised into making her lose control, but she wasn’t going to give in so easily. She had a point to prove.

Increasing the difficult of the game, Nayeon passed her tongue on her kisser lips, suggesting that they open for her. But Momo wasn’t interested in being compliant at this moment, so rather than attending the request, she used her own tongue to part Nayeon’s lips instead. The action was followed by a soft gasp. A smile formed in the provoker lips.

They stayed like this for about two minutes, just dancing in each other’s mouth. Both continued the teasing, but none was willing to give up.

However, after all this time kissing non-stop, Nayeon was starting to feel her temperature rise. Why was she feeling so hot? Did someone left the heat on? But it wasn’t cold enough to turn it on in the first place. Then why was she getting so confused all of a sudden? Her mind seemed fuzzy and her thoughts seemed fuller of sensations than facts.

Then it hit her: she was giving in.

No, she put her thoughts back on track. The reason why she accepted the challenge in the first place was because she wanted to prove her girlfriend wrong, and Jihyo, by consequence. That was her goal with this, and she should stick with it. The winner reward of this game was only a bonus, a pleasant one, but still just a bonus. She was competitive, she wasn’t going to lose. Momo couldn’t have such a power over herself, could she? Or was she just trying to convince herself about all of this?

Nevertheless, the need to be right was slowly fading away in the pleasurable sensations that the kiss was giving her. The temperature kept getting higher. The air was failing her, leaving her breathless. She needed to gasp for oxygen, hold onto something. Momo’s waist was a really good thing to hold, to caress. Slim, but at the same time firm, toned.

No, she had a game to win. She knew she had a good amount of self-control. In spite of that, she started to wonder if she had that much of it when it came to the sexy dancer currently kissing her.

But why did Momo seem so calm then? Why did she seem so unaffected? Did Nayeon had no effect over her or was she just that good in hiding her tension? Probably the second option. Yeah, it had to be it. To prove it to herself, she leaned in closer, to provoke her challenger, make her weaken, make her show the tension. Of course it was not because Nayeon herself was shaking in her will and needed to grab onto something, so she used her new position to grab the mattress with real force because of all the desire that was building up inside her. No, definitely not because of that.

However, her actions didn’t go unnoticed by Momo. She knew Nayeon was giving in. The girl just needed a little push.

So, Momo bit her lower lip, softly though, just a brush of her teeth, but she was completely aware of how that’d always make her girlfriend go crazy. It sent shivers through Nayeon’s whole body, but she managed to resist.

Then, a second bite, with slightly more force this time. And just as she expected, a hand slid under her shirt and grabbed her waist, firmly. She could even say desperate. Without a second of delay, their lips were parted.

“I guess this mean you don’t have that much self-control as you thought.” As Momo boasted her accomplishment, she expected to see a pouty bunny complaining about her unproved point, but all she saw was a heavy breathing Nayeon, looking like she had long forgotten her initial objective in this whole situation. Perfect moment to put her winner’s reward into use. “Since it doesn’t seem that this matter much to you now, I think it’s time for you to do whatever I want.”

“Well, just say what you want then.” Now more recomposed, Nayeon sounded a little bothered by the fact that the provoker of all this mess apparently went unaffected by the heated kiss that made her lose her mind. “I bet you’re just gonna ask me to order some jokbal or something like that, which was probably why you were controlling yourself so much.” She said sulkily looking to the side. Momo just found her girlfriend adorable again, but adorableness could wait for now.

“No, I have a much better idea for what I want you to do.” Saying this, she shifted herself to get closer. Their eyes met again, and the older saw a change in Momo’s expressions. With half-lidded eyes and a raspy voice, to Nayeon’s biggest surprise, she said: “Touch me”.

There’s no need to say the touching didn’t took two minutes to happen this time.


End file.
